Business or Pleasure
by The Odd One95
Summary: Sadiq Adnan is stuck in town with no where to stay... except his biggest enemy in business, Heracles Karupsi's suite. M for a reason.


**(If you haven't found out yet, yes, my OTP is Turkey/Greece.**

**Got a problem? Then why the heck are you reading this?)**

Six years ago…

An eighteen year old bored out of his skull Sadiq glanced around the meeting room.

Sadiq's father was one of the biggest hotel chain owners on the globe (Adnan Inns), and unfortunately, their highest competitor was very angry with them. Sadiq figured they were jealous, but he couldn't bring it in him to care. All he wanted to do was go back to the hotel room and hit on that cute maid again.

A fist slamming on a table brought him back to the world again. "I will not stand for this, Adnan! The way you talk, you want to bankrupt me!" The woman snapped, eyes blazing. Adnan yawned. "I could care less if you could go bankrupt or not. This meeting is over, Athena. Come along, Sadiq."

Athena shook her fist at him. "Mark my words, Sadiq, don't you dare try placing a hotel in that city, or else." She stormed out.

Adnan chuckled. "Woman… almost more trouble than they are worth." Sadiq agreed full heartedly and left the room.

Walking down the hall, a fist glanced off his stomach. Sadiq glanced down to see a very angry fourteen year old boy with rumpled brown hair and emerald flashing eyes. "You and your father are bullies." He hissed, fists clenched tightly.

Sadiq rolled his eyes from under his white mask. "Its business, kiddo. Out of my way." Without a second thought, he shoved the kid into a wall and went back to his room.

* * *

Now…

Sadiq yawned and clenched his temples. Numbers, properties… it was enough to make one's head spin. He glanced at a picture on his desk and wished his father hadn't died almost three years ago; he couldn't handle all this by himself.

The phone rang and Sadiq picked it up. "Sadiq Adnan." He answered. "A meeting has been scheduled for next week." His secretary droned. "Cancel it. Next week… happens to be full." Sadiq growled.

By 'almost', he meant that the anniversary of his father's death was next Wednesday. "Sir, this is important. I know what the day is for your father's death, but you need to grow up and deal with it. Your father conducted business like that." "And now he's dead. Fine, who is it with?" Sadiq almost wished he hadn't asked.

"Heracles Karpusi."

Sadiq's face darkened. "Very well… let me guess, I'm flying to San Francisco?" "Exactly. Your plane leaves in two days, the meeting is on Wednesday, don't you dare complain. Bye." The secretary hung up.

* * *

Sadiq HATED San Francisco… it was where his father got into a fatal car accident with Athena. Both were killed instantly.

Entering the building where Karpusi Hotel office building, he looked at the secretary. "I have a meeting with Heracles in five minutes, which room?" He barked. The secretary quivered slightly and said, "Uh… in his office, top floor. Elevator is right over there." She pointed over to the right.

Sadiq nodded and began heading to the dreaded meeting. He was mildly pleased he could still be intimidating, and who wouldn't be? The white mask was the key to it, he had guessed- if you can't see their eyes, you have no idea what they are thinking.

He arrived in the room to be greeted by a white cat with brown patches. It meowed once and rubbed against Sadiq's leg. "Get off, you mangy feline." Sadiq snapped, pushing the thing away with his foot. "Ahem."

Sadiq glanced up to see lazy green eyes coming from a calm man. He crossed the room and sat across from his greatest nemesis… who he hadn't seen face to face since the boy was fourteen. Another cat, this one with dark red long fur, attempted to jump into Sadiq's lap. He promptly pushed him off.

Heracles smiled softly. "Cats are rather relaxing after a long day." "I hate cats." Sadiq said, which wasn't entirely true. He just didn't want to have one on his lap at the moment. Heracles nodded. "Figured you would not."

Sadiq sighed. "Can I ask what made you called me all the way to San Francisco from my comfy home in New York?" "Remember the deal our parents made? About this city?" Heracles pulled out his laptop and pointed to Athens, Greece. "That deal is nullified, considering both parties are dead." Sadiq pointed out, smirking.

Heracles narrowed his eyes. "You promised no hotels would be built in Athens. And yet, you are building one… right next to one of mine." "Kid, like I said- the deal isn't there anymore." Sadiq said. "I disagree. Our last names are still Karpusi and Adnan, it would be… rather rude to their memory to go back on it, isn't it?" He paused, also smirked, and added, "I'm not a kid. I'm twenty."

Sadiq rolled his eyes. "First off, bring up our parents again, I can, and will, hurt you. Second, I'm twenty four, almost twenty five." "… So?" Sadiq glared through the mask. "… I'll pay you not to build one there. You may not care for your father's memory, but I care for my mother's."

After mulling it over, Sadiq asked, "How much?" "Three point five million." "That'll work… isn't this bribery though?" Sadiq said. "Perhaps… or just me conducting business." Heracles responded.

The deal set in stone about twenty minutes later, Sadiq headed to a hotel (The Adnan inn in San Francisco was undergoing renovations) to check in… and maybe order a call girl.

* * *

"What do you mean you lost my reservation!"

Sadiq was fuming mad. The manager winced. "I'm sorry, Mr. Adnan, we don't know how it happened. The entire hotel is booked as well." Sadiq punched a wall and the manager tried not to shake. "Er… I could recommend Karpusi Hotel though… they might have an open room…"

Oh what rotten luck. But what else could Sadiq do, sleep in his car for two days? The press would have a field day.

Making his way to the hotel, Sadiq almost considered taking his mask off. Without his mask, people wouldn't recognize him. But Sadiq hadn't taken off his mask in public since… ever. He always wore the mask since he was thirteen.

The person at the front desk was a blonde happily chatting away on the phone while doing his (yes, you read that right) nails. Sadiq noticed the name plate said 'Feliks'. "Hey, you. I need a room." Sadiq said. The blonde glanced up and said, "Wow, like, you are rude. Let me check for openings."

He clacked away at his computer, still chatting away on the phone. Man, this guy was annoying. Feliks made an annoyed sound. "Sorry, we are entirely booked. I think there is like, some sorta anime con in town or something totally bogus like that." Sadiq swore under his breath. "Well, I didn't expect you to use my hotel, Adnan."

Sadiq turned around slowly and saw Heracles, smirking like a cat that caught the canary. "I'm desperate, let's just leave it at that, Karpusi. My last hotel lost my reservation. Thankfully, you are full, so I'm going to find somewhere else." He was about to leave when Heracles said, "We both know very well there is no where else… look, my suite is on the top floor… you could crash on a cot there for tonight."

The masked man stared at Heracles to see if he was joking. When he guessed he wasn't, Sadiq said, "And you're being nice, why?" "Simple. Later you might help me. This is a business thing, I suppose." Heracles said. Sadiq sighed. "Fine, only because I have no other options, kid."

* * *

The suite was huge, but Sadiq did not expect anything else. Changing into a gray button down shirt and black jeans in Heracles's bathroom, he discovered that under the sink (yes, he snooped) was full of condoms and other little toys. "So, Heracles is a little bit of a player too, eh?" He mumbled. Oddly enough, that amused him.

Coming out a couple minutes later, he found Heracles in a pair of shorts and a green t-shirt sorta lazing on the couch. "Hmm. I thought that suit was attached to you at all times." Heracles said, drinking a grape soda. "No, it is not. I do happen to have a life outside of my business, you know." Sadiq said, sitting in another chair.

A couple moments of awkward silence followed. Then Heracles cleared his throat and said, "If you are curious, there is a bar in here." "You aren't even twenty one yet, kid, why do you have a bar?" "I get bored. Plus, did you drink before you were twenty one?" "… Shut up."

Heracles chuckled and walked to the kitchen. Sadiq couldn't help but notice that his ass looked fine in the shorts… hold on, where did that come from? "I normally just order room service, but do you care, Adnan?" "Normally I do too, mainly because I can't cook to save my life."

Another chuckle and Heracles came out, handing Sadiq a beer. "Normally a bit poor for our tastes, I expect, but…" Heracles shrugged and popped the lid. "Don't care… wish you had Raki in here though."

The ice broken, the two discussed their business, what they had planned next, and something a bit more fun- hot woman.

Heracles had ordered their room service; himself a salad and Sadiq had steak. They ate in the living room. "Elizabeta… I think she's employed here now, actually." "Wonder if she still is up to her old ways…" Sadiq chuckled, a bit more laid back with alcohol in his system. "She's married now, actually. Shockingly though, the man she's married to- complete stick in the mud." "You're pulling my leg." "No, I am not."

Sadiq shook his head. "Unbelievable… I'm actually not shocked though, she mentioned one time about settling down with a quiet guy." He glanced at the clock and sobered. "Seven forty-five…" He whispered. Heracles also quieted and stared at the clock.

For five minutes, both remained silent. Afterward, Sadiq smirked. "You do the same thing too, eh?" "Every time this date passes." Heracles confirmed, drinking down the rest of his beer. Sadiq nodded. "Three years and still we can't forget." "Some say that is why I drink… I just drink because I know my mother would be proud of what I have done so far." Heracles said softly.

Sadiq nodded. "Odd reason." "Perhaps."

In a non-uncomfortable silence, the two just sat there. Heracles ruined the moment by taking another bite of salad though. "Crazy kid." Sadiq grumbled. "Boring old man." Heracles mocked. "I'm twenty four that is not old!" "I'm twenty. I'm not a kid."

The two had a glaring contest, which was ruined again by Heracles trying to eat while staring and he dropped the lettuce leaf. "Damn." He grumbled, a little bit of ranch dripping down his chin.

Sadiq immediately thought of what else it could be confused for and blushed. "Are you thinking perversely, Sadiq?" Heracles said, dabbing his face with a napkin. "Shut up. And no, I wasn't." Sadiq grumbled, thankful the mask hid most the blush.

Heracles's grin grew larger. "Liar. Your mask may hide your eyes… but I'm very good at reading faces." He got off his couch and walked over to the chair where Sadiq sat. Sadiq felt his mouth go dry. "H… Heracles…" Sadiq said. "Shush." Heracles climbed into Sadiq's lap and caressed Sadiq's face. "You're drunk, you don't know what you're doin'…" Sadiq began.

Soft lips quickly cut him off. Sadiq's eyes went huge behind the mask. It was an almost innocent kiss. As quickly as it began, it ended. "Really? I don't know what I'm doing?" Heracles teased, resting a hand on Sadiq's chest. "Is this another business tactic or what?" Sadiq asked, trying to ignore the tingling that was shooting down to his groin. "No… just pleasure."

Sadiq thought it over for a couple seconds as those still gentle kisses trailed around his neck… then he pulled Heracles's chin back up and attacked his mouth with his own. Heracles was a bit surprised by the sudden kiss, but quickly melted into it and threw his arms around Sadiq's neck.

Sadiq let his hands roam where they would please- through the silky strands of Heracles's hair, down around his well muscled chest and back, and sometimes just below the belt line. Sadiq opened his mouth to be greeted by an experienced tongue entering his. Tangling his around the invading muscle, Sadiq moaned with pleasure.

Both pulled away, gasping for air and faces flushed. "B… bedroom?" Sadiq asked breathlessly. Still trying to capture his own breath, Heracles nodded rapidly and enthusiastically.

* * *

Heracles's bed was comfy and king sized. Soft green sheets and covers were quickly rumpled by Heracles landing on them. Sadiq quickly crawled on top of him, starting to unbutton his own shirt. Heracles batted his hands away and finished the job himself, shoving the shirt off his shoulders.

Sadiq hungrily pressed his mouth against Heracles's, tongue mapping out the entire space. Heracles's tongue wrapped around the appendage. Heracles pulled away and began taking off his shirt. Sadiq helped and the shirt was tossed away.

The masked man stared hungrily at the expanse of skin exposed to him. Attaching his mouth to his left nipple, he sucked and nipped away, Heracles shuddering with pleasure. About to switch sides, Heracles stopped him and gently pulled at the mask. Sadiq slowly realized what he wanted him to do, and slowly nodded.

Heracles pulled off the white mask and set it on the side table. Bright amber eyes revealed, Sadiq seemed almost awkward without the mask. "You have beautiful eyes." Heracles whispered, pulling Sadiq's face back to his, joining their mouths again.

Sadiq reached downwards and undid Heracles's shorts, pulling them along with his underwear. Heracles moaned and grinded hard into Sadiq, kicking off the shorts quickly. Sadiq moaned back, taking off his own jeans and boxers.

Now both completely nude, the two took a moment to admire their partner's bodies. Heracles shook out of it first and took Sadiq's member into his hand, running his hand back and forth. Sadiq inhaled sharply at the sensation and thrust himself deeper into the hand.

"Lube… second drawer…" Heracles gasped out. Sadiq nodded and, unwillingly, pulled himself away from the hand and fished out the lube. Coating his fingers in it, he glanced over at Heracles. His hair was even more mussed up than normal, his face was flushed, and his eyes were glazed over. He looked very, very fuckable.

Crawling back over, he pulled himself over Heracles's body and stuck a finger inside of him. Heracles's body shuddered slightly, eyes rolling back into his head. Sadiq smirked and stuck another finger in, beginning to scissor the two around. Heracles thrust himself against the invasion, breathing faster than ever before.

"Hurry… hurry up…" He growled. "Impatient brat." Sadiq teased, kissing Heracles's forehead and in the same movement, brushing against something very sensitive in Heracles's body. The half moan, half screech he gave prompted Sadiq to add another finger.

Each jab hit that spot dead on. "Sadiq… Sadiq!" Heracles wrapped his legs around Sadiq's waist and nodded. Sadiq removed his fingers and positioned himself at the entrance. Another nod and Sadiq thrust in.

For long, precious moments, they stayed like that, Sadiq inside of Heracles, the younger gasping for air. Sadiq joined their lips again and began moving himself inside Heracles… so tight, he probably didn't bottom often, which slightly amused Sadiq.

He found his prostate again, and Heracles actually screamed, nails digging into Sadiq's back. "Sadiq, faster, Sadiq!" He yelled, eyes wide with pleasure.

Sadiq obliged Heracles, hitting harder, deeper…

Both came within moments of each other, feeling as though lights were flashing in front of their eyes.

Sadiq pulled out of his partner and fell aside of him. "D… damn…" Sadiq moaned, chest heaving and sweat dripping down his chest. Heracles nodded, trying to find his way back to earth after that amazing high.

A couple minutes later, a grin slowly spread across his face. "You think we're done?" With a surprisingly fast movement, he straddled Sadiq. "My turn."

* * *

Next morning, Sadiq woke up, mild hangover and body sore. He attempted to roll over, but felt the body next to him. Eyes popping open, he saw a softly snoring Heracles… and one of those stupid cats was at the foot of the bed, licking its paw.

Glaring, Sadiq said, "One meow, and I will kick you." The cat hissed and hopped off the foot. Getting off the bed as softly as possible, he began gathering up his clothes. Okay, both were inebriated, Heracles more than Sadiq, so judgment was a little clouded.

But the feel of his mouth, all over his body…

Sadiq shook his head and forced that feeling away. He had even bottomed last night, which he hadn't done since… okay; maybe he hadn't ever before last night. Forcing on his pants and glancing back at the thankfully still sleeping Heracles, he thought of how cute the boy looked.

Heracles then woke up. "Wha… ow…" His lazy green eyes landed on Sadiq. "What, leaving already?" He joked, sitting up. "Hera, no. Just… no. We were drunk, so…" "No regrets." Yawning, Heracles grabbed a robe that was hanging on one of the corners. "I have toaster waffles in the freezer… want some?"

In the end, Sadiq stayed for breakfast.

No awkward feel either… but there were a lot of innuendos between them.

Heracles stole a bite of Sadiq's waffle. Sadiq swatted him away, shirt still missing, but mask on. "Mine." He said. "Yours… of course, there was a couple times last night I owned you…" Sadiq glared through the mask, which had no effect on Heracles.

Then the younger man glanced at the calendar… and normal calmness seemed to be replaced by an uneasy expression. "What?" Sadiq asked. "Its Thursday, isn't it?" "Yeah, so?" "Get a shirt on. I have a cleaner on Thursday-"

The door opened and a beautiful brunette woman with bright green eyes entered. "I'm here, Heracles… Sadiq!" The woman stared for a good long ten seconds at the half nude Sadiq and Heracles only in a bathrobe and put the pieces together very quickly.

Grinning, she said, "I… er… I'll be back in a couple hours!" She quietly squealed and quickly fled the room.

Heracles groaned. "Please, please tell me that Elizabeta has changed since I met her last." Sadiq said. "… If you mean by her rather… Perverted tendencies, not at all."

Sadiq face palmed.

* * *

Elizabeta, while dabbing away at her nose, quickly turned on her phone and called her friend from the newspaper. "Kiku, it's me, Elizabeta, have I the story for you!"

**(The story isn't complete without Hungary being herself… and of course, Japan must have a cameo as well.**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


End file.
